


Rekindled

by TheWanderingVizier



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Passion, lovemaking, rekindled passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingVizier/pseuds/TheWanderingVizier
Summary: It’s been over thirty years since Han Solo shared a brief romance with the beautiful Tieress of Ventooine. She entered the Hall of Satabs in a state of suspended animation. Now she has awoken.
Relationships: Han/Chrysalla





	Rekindled

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine! 
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Annual_2:_Shadeshine!

It wasn’t easy waking up without Leia. She was training with Master Saba Sabatyne on Ossus last time he heard. She had of course remained in contact, but sleeping alone while something he was very used to was not something he enjoyed now, given for decades he had a warm and pleasant woman next to him. In any event, there wasn’t anyone with him. Not even the Noghri bodyguards. He had been flying to fly, to get out of the apartment. 

He had the falcon all to himself. And that was both gratifying and unpleasant all the same. 

Apparently Lando had some operation ongoing on Ventooine. A world in the outer rim territories, and an operation that required tight lips and a lack of attention from what the holo message had said. 

Han wasn’t surprised, Lando may have become a legitimate, married, and happy businessman, but the lure of profit was still in him. Of untapped opportunity. 

Ventooine. He had not been on that world for a long time. He barely remembered it to be honest. As he had been on many worlds, so many he couldn’t keep track of them all. That was Threepio’s job. 

He arrived at the capital and from the sky it looked as he had remembered. Not any more busy. Lando’s operation was in the capital of Goyoikin.

“Ship is cleared to land-landing pad 4”, some traffic controller said, but Han wasn’t paying attention. Now he remembered-a long time ago. Before the Yuuzhan Vong, and the empire, before he agreed to take an old man and a farm boy to Alderaan. This planet, had memories for him. 

The ship landed and Han now walked down the incline. 

Lando waited for him and greeted him. 

“I see you could get your tail off a Coruscant and come back to your roots”. 

“Well you know me, a respectable man, father of Jedi”. 

“And a husband of one too, I hear”. Land I replied. 

Han nodded.

“You see, my operation is mining crystal, it’s a unique variety with certain properties that many of my clients want.” 

Han knew know what Lando was doing here. You want the spice? 

“Shush can’t be too loud even here”. 

“A young Jedi was with us, not too long ago. A student of Master Cilghal-Caamasi, forgot her name.” 

“Why is that important?” Han asked. 

“Well, you see the ruling monarchs of this place used some sort of artifact, called the Shadeshine to grant them supernatural powers, allowing them to rule”. 

“I’m familiar with it”, Han replied, “it destroyed their bodies eventually-the Satabs and they had to be put in the Hall of Satabs, in a state of suspended animation”. 

“Yep, the Caamasi Jedi used the force to undo the affects of the Shadeshine, I think it was part of some trial master Cilghal had set.” 

Han remembered now, the adventure he had decades before. 

“What about all the Satabs?” “What are they doing now?” 

“It’s chaos, which is why I considered this a good opportunity.” 

“Wasn’t the Jedi’s intention but letting a long line of rulers who didn’t die but were put in basically hibernating free did no good for the planet’s stability.” 

“Ventooine also isn’t a member of the Galactic Alliance, and since the last Satab was put in stasis, it’s been more or less in anarchy for decades” 

“Some have gone mad, others are fighting each other for power, assembling armies. My corporation has contracted its services for one in particular.” 

“Who?” Han asked. 

“Chrysalla, the last Tieress”

Han felt his stomach drop and his face seemed hotter now. 

“I understand you have a bit of history with her?” 

“Yes, yeah it was a long time ago” Han didn’t want to add any more than that. 

“So are you trying to help her take over this dust ridden rock?” 

“Actually no.” 

“You see, her status as a commoner before becoming Tieress as well as here actions decades ago have made her an enemy of all the awoken Satabs”. 

“Well she wanted off the planet, and she referred to a Han Solo who she thought might still be around”. 

“Ah, I get it”. Han said slowly. 

“We’re making money here, and since she mentioned you-I thought I’d call you old buddy”. 

“What would I do for her?” Han asked.

“Just get her off this rock, that’s all she asks.” 

“Alright she’s got a deal”. 

A few hours later, the Tieress arrived incognito. Dressed in nondescript clothing the commoners here wore.With a hood over her head. 

She and Han stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Han couldn’t bring himself to swallow and gestured for her to get on his ship.

“You have my gratitude Han for rescuing me”. Chrysalla said while they sat in the Millennium Falcon. 

“Don’t thank me, thank lando” 

“No, it’s not him I dreamt about for nearly forty years”. 

The Tieress put her left hand around his cheek, and moved her seat closer to his. 

“Did you dream of me?” 

Han was now resolutely uncomfortable. 

“I, i life went on. I found a wife”. 

Chrysalla’s impenetrable black eyed betrayed no emotion. 

“I understand, you lived while I slept”. 

Han didn’t brush her hand away, and leaned in closer. 

This wasn’t right. She was some brief flame from decades ago. But he had been so lonely, so deprived of the attention his wife gave. He had gone without a good kriff in months. 

“I can take you to Coruscant, the empire no longer rules-set you up” 

“Oh I’m sure I’ll manage” she said, edging closer. 

Seeing her lips, Han Solo abandoned his respectable facade and went home to his roots.

He fiercely kissed her lips, as her delicate fingers wrapped around the back of his head, pulling him to her, as they fumbled at each other’s clothes. 

Standing up, they moved away from the cockpit and towards the falcon’s bunks. 

Growling in delight, they fell on the lower bunk, as clothes and propriety came off. 

They were both naked now, and under the covers. Han entered her, with an audible guttural cry. 

“I see you haven’t lost your stamina Han!” Chrysalla cried, as han’s passionate maneuvers caused her to scream in ecstasy.

All too soon, he spilled in her. 

Leia did not need to know. 

Kissing her neck, and lips as her breasts heaved on his chest, Chrysalla pulled her arms around his neck and her legs around his waste and back.

“Let’s spend a proper night together”. 

It had been around eight years since Anakin’s death, the thought unbidden came to Han. What if he could if not replace the sun who died over Myrkr, make another one? He knew Leia did not wish for more children. But she wasn’t here. 

“Well Chrysalla, you know I have royal blood myself-maybe your heir can come back to Ventooine one day”. 

She smiled and kissed him, as they continued making love, through the trip in hyperspace. 

“I don’t want Ventooine, I just want you”. 

And Han knew then, that despite the Jedi’s sensory abilities, including those of his wife and children, and the media and the morality of what he was doing, he would never give her up.

**Author's Note:**

> Chrysalla is not an OC, but is rather an obscure Marvel Star Wars character from the early eighties.


End file.
